Caught Like A Fly
by Regenbogenelfe
Summary: 8tes Schuljahr. Draco hat es satt, dass ihn alle anstarren. Harry denkt, dass er einen Freund braucht. Harry x Draco. Eine Übersetzung.


Hallo Leute!

Ich melde mich zurück mit einer neuen Geschichte, einem One-Shot, der außerdem meine erste Übersetzung ist!

xXxSnakebites war so nett, mir ihre Erlaubnis zu geben, ihre wunderbare Geschichte zu übersetzen.

Hier der Link zu xXxSnakebites Profil: u/1930256/xXxSnakebites

Und hier noch der Link zur Originalstory: s/8313556/1/Caught_Like_A_Fly

Die kursiv gehaltenen Textstellen sind Songzeilen aus dem Lied "Caught like a fly" von Falling in Reverse.

So, dann schnell noch der Disclaimer: Weder xXxSnakebites, noch mir gehört irgendetwas aus dem Potter-Universum, lediglich die Handlung der Story gehört xXxSnakebites und mir gehört die Übersetzung.

So und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit diesem zuckersüßen One-Shot!

_Attention, Attention everyone!_

_I have a couple things I would like to get off of my chest!_

_HAHA!_

_FRIENDS!_

_Who the fuck needs them!_

_YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!_

Draco kannte die Blicke nur zu gut, die er im Schloss erhielt. Er wusste alles über die neugierigen und bohrenden Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden, die ihm folgten. Als er in der Nacht in seinem slytheringrünen Himmelbett lag, konnte er seine drei anderen Zimmergenossen hören, wie sie über ihn sprachen, als wäre er nicht nur einen Fuß von den widerlichen Jungs entfernt.

Seit der Krieg zu Ende war und Harry dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er und seine Mutter nicht nach Askaban mussten, wurde Draco und der Name Malfoy drastisch abgelehnt und wendete sich zum Schlechten.  
Jeder, der sich jemals Draco angeschlossen hatte, war entweder im Krieg gestorben, wurde gefangen genommen, war geflohen oder hatte einfach beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren. Die einzigen, die immer noch an seiner Seite standen, waren Pansy und Blaise.

Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass sie wieder einmal versuchen würden, ihn wach zu halten, indem sie die ganze Nacht schlecht über ihn redeten. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
Er seufzte schwer, zwang sich auf die Füße und ging Richtung Tür.

„Was denkst du, wohin du gehst, Todesser?"

„Versuchst, mehr von eurer Sorte hereinzulassen, nehm ich an?"

Als die Jungs in einen erneuten Lachanfall ausbrachen, verschwand er aus ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ein leises Hüsteln stoppte ihn, bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte. Er drehte sich langsam um, um dann in Pansys anklagende Augen zu starren.

„Draco-"

„Oh, scheiß drauf, Pans. Ich gehe nur spazieren."

Pansy gab ihm einen genervten Blick, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Um diese Uhrzeit?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Draco, du machst das jetzt schon seit Tagen. Wo gehst du hin?"

Draco wusste, dass sie nur besorgt war, doch Draco konnte den langsam anschwellenden Ärger in seiner Brust nicht unterdrücken.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Pansy, sonst hätte ich dich vorher informiert."

Mit wachsendem Bedauern sah er, wie sich das Mädchen vor ihm auf die leicht zitternde Lippe biss und ihr Gesicht von ihm wegdrehte. Draco seufzte, ging zu ihr hin und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Pans, es tut mir leid. Aber ich gehe mit dem Ende des Krieges auf eine andere Art und Weise um, als du und Blaise."

Pansy schaute zu dem Blonden auf, bevor sie nickte und sich über die Augen wischte.

„Ich weiß das, Draco." Sie kreuzte genervt die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn an. „Aber das hindert mich nicht daran, mich um dich zu sorgen."

Draco schnaubte einsichtig und trat von dem Mädchen weg.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pansy. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, weißt du."

Pansy nickte und sah zu wie der Junge zum Ausgang ging, bevor sie nochmals nach ihm rief.

„Draco?"

Er drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an. Lächelnd schüttelte Pansy ihren Kopf.

„Du bist mies im trösten."

Draco grinste, beruhigt, dass er seine Freundin durch seine Worte nicht verletzt hatte und stapfte aus dem Raum.

Wie üblich, wanderte der Slytherin ziellos über das Gelände des Schlosses. Seit er gezwungen wurde, zur Schule zurückzukehren, lief er jede Nacht draußen umher. Es war besser, als die anklagenden Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden und Lehrer hinzunehmen. Er bevorzugte es, alleine zu sein, wo hingegen der alte Malfoy in diesem Augenblick in Aufmerksamkeit schwimmen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken und ging weiter durch die Gänge, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel im Kopf zu haben.

Ein atemloses Keuchen machte ihn auf eine weitere Person aufmerksam. So leise er konnte, schlich er sich in eine nahegelegene Besenkammer mit der Hoffnung, wer immer es auch war, würde einfach weiter rennen.

Unglücklicherweise wurde die Tür von einem gestresst aussehenden Harry aufgerissen. Bevor Draco `Was zur Hölle machst du, Potter? ´ fragen konnte, quetschte Harry sich neben den jetzt panischen Slytherin in die Kammer und schloss die Tür so schnell er konnte.

Erschwerend, dass er nun so nah bei dem Jungen-der-lebt stand, schob Draco den atemlosen Harry von sich weg und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Was zur Hölle, Potter-" fauchte Draco, bevor sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund legte.

Verzweifelt hielt Harry ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen – Grau in Grün – und flehte ihn lautlos an, leise zu sein.  
Draco, etwas amüsiert und genervt, rollte seine Augen als Antwort und Harry nahm langsam seine Hand von Dracos Mund.

Kurz danach hörte man ein Paar Schuhe auf dem gefliesten Boden klackern, nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Ein verärgertes Murmeln und ein komisch bekanntes Geräusch  
„Harry, wo zur Hölle versteckst du dich?" konnte man hören, bevor die klackernden Schritte sich wieder entfernten. Nach ein paar angespannten Momenten stieß Harry den angehaltenen Atem aus und ließ sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm sinken.

Draco, nicht sicher, ob er amüsiert sein sollte, weil das Weasleymädchen Harry dazu brachte, sich in einer Besenkammer zu verstecken, warf dem anderen Jungen einen anklagenden Blick zu.

„Ich hab mit ihr Schluss gemacht." murmelte Harry durcheinander. Dann öffnete er die Tür und ging schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang, einen verwirrten und leicht amüsierten Draco zurücklassend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Hast du schon gehört? Harry und Ginny haben Schluss gemacht!"

„Ich weiß! Ich wette, er gibt mir jetzt eine Chance-"

Draco schnaubte und starrte wieder auf sein Essen. Die ganze Halle war in Aufruhr wegen Weasleys und Potters Beziehungs-Aus. Das war die einzige Diskussion, die an diesem Morgen durch die Halle ging und Draco hatte es satt, denselben Klatsch immer und immer wieder zu hören.  
Draco konnte keinen Potter-Klatsch mehr ertragen und entschuldigte sich vom Tisch. Wie üblich blieb seine Abwesenheit unbemerkt, als er sich erst durch die Halle und dann durch die Tür schlich.

Mit einer Hand durch die Haare fahrend, ging Draco seinen Weg durch die Gänge und nach draußen, Richtung Quidditchfeld. Glücklicherweise schien zu dieser frühen Stunde keiner außer ihm hier draußen zu sein. Mit einem Seufzer ging er durchs Gras zum Lagerraum. Er dachte, er könnte in Frieden und in der Stille immerhin ein paar Hausaufgaben beenden, bevor er zurück musste.

Aber bei ihm lief nie etwas, wie geplant.

„D-Malfoy?"

Dracos Kopf ruckte nach oben, um dann in die grünen Augen über ihm zu schauen. Genervt schnaubte Draco und wendete sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu.

„Was willst du, Potter?" schnarrte er. Er hatte genug von ihm für den ganzen Tag und es war gerade mal neun.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und starrte auf die Felder.

„Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Frieden außerhalb des Schlosses finden. Sie lassen mich nicht in Ruhe. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier sein würdest."

Draco stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus und schloss sein Buch. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit seiner Arbeit nicht fertig werden würde, wie gehofft.

„Was, der Held der Zaubererwelt mag keine Aufmerksamkeit? Schockierend."

Harry seufzte wegen des Sarkasmus in Dracos Stimme.

„Tatsächlich nicht. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn die Leute über dich reden und dich die ganze Zeit anstarren würden?"

Draco schnaubte amüsiert. „Das machen sie schon die ganze Zeit, Potter. Vergisst du, wer ich einmal war? Bevor diese ganze Scheiße passiert ist?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten des Blonden, bevor er den Blick auf den Boden senkte.

„Du hast recht. Ich hab vergessen, dass du zurzeit im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stehst."

Draco schnaubte amüsiert, bevor er wieder zu ihm hoch sah. „Was willst du, Potter? Warum bist du immer noch hier?"

Draco sah zu, wie Harry über seine Antwort nachdachte, bevor er mit einem entschlossenen Funkeln in seinen Augen zu Draco herunter sah. Draco nahm sich für ein paar Momente zurück, bevor er sich erlaubte, in die smaragdgrünen Augen zu schauen, die seine festhielten.

„Ich habe es satt, zu kämpfen, Draco." Harry schien zu seufzen. „Es ist kindisch und wir haben keine Bedrohung mehr über uns. Ich würde… möchte dein Freund sein, Malfoy."

Langsam streckte er seine Hand für ein Freundschaftsangebot aus.

Draco starrte nach oben auf die dargebotene Hand, darauf wartend, dass Harry sie zurückziehen und `Veräppelt' rufen würde. Aber auch nach ein paar Minuten geschah das nicht. Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und schnarrte:

„Wie soll ich wissen, dass das kein Scherz ist? Wieso solltest du, Harry Potter – Held der Zaubererwelt, mit mir, Draco Malfoy, Ex-Todesser und Gehilfe des Dunklen Lords, befreundet sein wollen?"

Harry stieß ein Seufzen aus und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Malfoy, ich habe die kindischen Streitereien satt. Du wurdest nach dem Krieg für unschuldig erklärt und das ist gut genug für mich."

Draco sah, wie sich ein halbherziges Lächeln auf den Lippen des Teenagers bildete.

„Außerdem, denke ich, dass du noch einen anderen Freund gebrauchen könntest."

Draco schnaubte und sah weiter auf die Hand vor ihm. Mit einem Seufzer kämpfte er sich auf die Füße und schaute Harry an.

„Ich vermute… es könnte niemandem schaden." Und Draco ergriff Harrys Hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die ersten vier Stunden liefen danach wie gewohnt.  
In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß er wie gewohnt alleine.  
In Muggelkunde (er wurde vom Ministerium gezwungen, dieses Fach zu wählen oder er wäre wie seine Mutter unter Hausarrest gestellt worden) wurde er mit Papierkügelchen beworfen, was er geflissentlich ignorierte.  
In Zauberkunst waren die Schüler schon etwas wacher und quatschten die meiste Zeit der Stunde über.  
Und dann kam Zaubertränke.  
Draco packte gerade seine Schulsachen aus, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Harry herein kam.  
Slughorn begrüßte ihn wie gewohnt mit einem Lächeln und sagte ihm, dass er sich einen Platz suchen sollte.  
Draco sah etwas überrascht, wie Harry mit einem Lächeln an Hermine und Ron vorbei ging und genau an seinen Tisch kam.

„Hey."

Draco nutzte die Chance und ließ seinen Blick durch den Klassenraum schweifen. Beinahe jeder gaffte in ihre Richtung. Schnaubend schaute er auf, erhaschte Harrys Augen und grinste.

„Potter. Kann ich dir helfen?"

Harry stieß ein leises Lachen aus, was Dracos Magen etwas komisch fühlen ließ, und lächelte.

„Kann ich hier sitzen?"

Draco schaute ihn an und spottete. „Was – Sind Granger und das Wiesel heute nicht ansprechend?"

Harry kicherte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich sitze heute mal bei einem anderen Freund."

Draco nahm sich ein bisschen zurück und räumte seine Sachen zur Seite, damit Harry sich setzen konnte.  
Ein Harry, der fragte, ob sie Freunde werden können, war eine Sache. Ein Harry, der in der Öffentlichkeit dazu stand, war eine Andere.

„Was zur Hölle treibst du da eigentlich?"

Harry stieß ein sanftes Lachen aus und schaute dann wieder zu Draco.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mit dir befreundet sein möchte. Und hör auf, mich `Potter' zu nennen. Wir sind jetzt Freunde, schon vergessen? Nenn mich Harry, Draco."

Er schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir sind schon auf der Vornamenbasis, Harry?"

Draco betonte extra den Namen und ließ das Wort auf seiner Zunge rollen. Harry drehte sich zu ihm, lächelte und wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, Draco verwirrt zurücklassend, der ihn immer noch mit flatterndem Magen anschaute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als die Klingel das Ende des Unterrichtstages verkündete, packte Draco schnell seine Sachen ein und schloss eilig seine Tasche. Seit der Sache in Zaubertränke hatte er sich den ganzen Nachmittag gut zugeredet, dass er mit Harry sprechen würde und wollte nun verzweifelt dem Klassenzimmer entkommen, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu finden.

Als er aus dem Klassenzimmer herauskam, spähte Draco über das Gedränge der Schüler hinweg und entdeckte den Schopf, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Er umklammerte seine Tasche fester, rannte durch den Gang und bahnte sich einen Weg zum Goldenen Trio.

„Potter! Potter, warte!"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und erhaschte Dracos Blick. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und hielt an, als der Slytherin schnaufend bei ihm ankam.

„Draco?" fragte Harry mit einem von Hauch Amüsement in der Stimme. Draco lächelte spöttisch und straffte sich dann.

„Potter. Wir müssen reden."

Hinter Harry trat der Weasleyjunge hervor und schaute ihm mit seinem besten Todesblick an.

„Verpiss dich, Frettchen! Harry hat besseres zu tun, als mit Leuten wie dir seine Zeit zu verbringen."

Draco knurrte den Rothaarigen an und stoppte, als er hörte, wie Harry bellend lachte.

„Ron, keine Sorge. Ich treff dich und Mine in der großen Halle, okay?"

Draco sah zu, wie Hermine Harry kurz zunickte, bevor sie einen plappernden Ron am Arm packte und ihn von den beiden weg schleppte.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und begann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen. Draco folgte hinter ihm.

„So, Draco. Über was musst du mit mir reden?"

Draco knurrte eine Gruppe von Zweitklässlern an, die ihnen gespannt hinterher starrte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry richtete.

„Können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir… ungestörter sind? Ich hasse es, wenn uns alle anstarren…"

Harry lachte und umfasste Dracos Handgelenk. „Komm, ich kenne einen guten Platz."

Draco, zufrieden, dass Harry ihn leitete, wo immer sie auch hingehen mochten, ließ sich fort schleppen.

„Der… Raum der Wünsche?"

Draco drehte sich um und schaute Harry an, der ein leichtes Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„Du wolltest irgendwo hin, wo wir ungestört sind und das können wir hier."

Draco schnaubte als Antwort und ging durch die Tür, Harry folgte kurz nach ihm.  
Draco musste zugeben, auch wenn er es verabscheute, dass es eine ziemlich gute Idee war. Harry ging rüber zu einem Sessel, der an der Wand stand, setzte sich und schaute in die grauen Augen vor ihm.

_„Okay, Draco. Lass und reden."_

_Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave_

_If he knew of the person that you have became!_

_I will not just lay down and take this!_

_Not again! _

_NOT AGAIN!_

„Was zur Hölle willst du von mir, Potter? Aus dem Nichts heraus, willst du plötzlich Freunde sein? Ich kauf dir das nicht ab."

Draco stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus, bevor er weiter schimpfte.

„Und was war mit dir und dem Weasleymädchen? Wieso hast du dich versteckt?"

Draco und Harrys Blicke verfingen sich ineinander, wie schon zum Millionsten Mal an diesem Tag. Draco konnte sich nicht gegen das flatternde Gefühl in seinem Magen wehren, dass ihn leicht erschauern ließ.

Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus, stand wieder auf und stellte sich nun direkt vor Draco.

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Draco. Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde sind. Ich-"

Draco sah wie Harry die Röte in dem Nacken und in die Ohren kroch.

„Ich mag dich, Draco. Und ich möchte mich nicht mehr streiten."

Draco drängte die Röte aus seinem Gesicht und räusperte sich. Harry erzählte weiter.

„Und… ich hab mich vor Ginny versteckt, weil ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht habe. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass ich mich nicht mehr von ihr angezogen fühle. Oder… von keinen von ihnen."

Draco blickte Harry an, die Verwirrung stand auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Harry räusperte sich und schaute auf den Boden.

„Ich, ähm… Also. Ich mag dich, Draco."

Langsam breitete sich Verständnis in seinem Geist aus, bevor sein Gesicht knallrot anlief. „Oh."

Harry lachte sanft und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Oh. "

_Oh, You have left my heart-_

_Black and Blue!_

_Just like your father did to you!_

Draco räusperte sich und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er lächelte gezwungen und wieder verfingen sich ihre Blicke.

„Also bist du eine Schwuchtel, Potter? Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und Draco wollte es ihm nicht nachmachen.

„Ich schätze, das bin ich. Und ja, ich weiß. Ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich… einen Malfoy mag. Ich hab es kapiert, okay? Ich… Wenn… Okay, Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht magst, also könnten wir wenigstens Freunde sein?"

Vielleicht war es Harrys hoffnungsvoller Blick oder die Art wie er an seiner Unterlippe nagte. Draco lächelte leicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mag. Du hast es von dir aus vorausgesetzt."

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und er schaute ihn entsetzt an. Draco lächelte ihn mit einem Hauch Triumpf entgegen.

„Warte-"

Auf Harrys Gesicht bildete sich ein entzücktes Grinsen.

„Du magst mich. Wie, mögen mögen?"

Draco schnaubte und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust.

„Ist das wie alle Schwuchteln reagieren, oder bist du nur ein spezieller Fall?"

Harry grinste und trat näher an Draco heran. „Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht lügst?"

Draco schnaubte. „Was willst du, dass ich mache, Potter? Dich küssen-"

Als er Harrys glänzenden Blick sah, wusste er, dass er sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte.

_How does it feel?_

Knowing you're barely alive?

See through the bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside.

There I was, Strung out and drug through the mud.

I must agree, you're just like me.

"Das ist genau das, was ich möchte."

Draco fühlte, wie sein Atem stockte, als Harry noch einen Schritt näher kam.

„B-bist du verrückt, Potter? Jemand könnte herein kommen und-"

Harry lachte bellend auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Draco, denkst du wirklich, irgendwer weiß, dass wir hier sind, geschweige denn, wo dieser Raum ist?"

Draco knurrte. „Aber Weasley und Granger-"

„Sind in der Großen Halle mit Essen beschäftigt, wie jeder andere auch." lächelte Harry.

Draco seufzte. Harry hatte unglücklicherweise Recht. Wieder einmal. Mit einem kurzen Nicken straffte Draco seine Schultern und sah ihn an.

„Na schön. Ein Kuss. Das ist alles, wozu ich im Moment bereit bin, Potter."

Harry nickte und schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem kleinen Ruck kam Draco näher an sein Gesicht und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys.

Es war am Anfang ziemlich keusch. Nur ein sanfter Druck von Lippen auf Lippen. Es konnte kaum als Kuss betrachtet werden. Gleichwohl fühlte Draco ein starkes Kribbeln, da, wo sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
Mit einem leichten Stöhnen legte Harry seine Hand in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn enger an sich, den Kuss vertiefend. Draco stieß ein leises Keuchen aus, als er fühlte, wie Harrys Zunge über seine Lippen strich.  
Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Anderen, Muster über Dracos eigene Zunge streichend.  
Draco schloss seine Augen und ließ die Empfindungen über ihn kommen. Er küsste Harry Potter und es fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an.

Warte.

Er küsste Harry Potter!

Mit einem erneuten Keuchen trennte er sich von Harrys Mund und brachte mit einem Ruck Abstand zwischen sich und Harry. Harry grinste ihn verlegen an und lachte nochmals leise. Draco fühle sich extrem beschämt und flitze schnell zur Tür. Mit einem düsteren Blick öffnete er sie und machte sich seinen Weg durch die Gänge, weg vom Jungen-der-lebte.

„Selbe Zeit, Morgen, Draco?"

Und wenn Draco jetzt wie ein Idiot lächelte, es war keiner da, der es sehen konnte.

_I'm no fucking saint!_

But at least I'll fucking sing about it!

Oh, the audacity!

**Ende**


End file.
